Nieve
by Lady Bernkastel
Summary: [Two-Shot] Gray no se arrepiente de ser el novio de Juvia, la amaba pero a su manera. Buscando cada día de que ella sonriera para él, nadie la iba a arrebatar de su lado. Absolutamente nadie. Dedicado a Nana-chan. [Antes xHinamoriKunx / Ahora Lady Bernkastel] Capitulo # 1.


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**— Nieve —**

**By: Lady Bernkastel.**

**Capítulo # 1.**

**Dedicado a: Nana-chan.**

**D**entro de un departamento situado en el centro de la ciudad, en cierta habitación, una joven de cabellos largos y de un hermoso color azul estaba dormida hasta que los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana sobrepasando un poco las cortinas, golpeaban suavemente en su rostro haciendo que poco a poco abriera los ojos despertando completamente. Se reincorporó un poco tallando sus ojos con su mano y vio aquel lugar junto a ella que estaba vacío.

— Gray-sama. — llamó a su amado y no obtuvo respuesta hasta que escucho uno que otro ruido en el cuarto de baño. Cubrió por un momento su desnudez con las sabanas blancas, mostrando un leve sonrojo al recordar el día anterior.

_Aquel día que la lleno de felicidad por complejo._

_Aquel día donde Gray Fullbuster correspondió a sus sentimientos._

Y aquel día donde hicieron el amor, demostrándose aquellos sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro. Llevo sus dedos para que hicieran contacto con sus labios, recordando aquella sensación cálida y apasionante cuando los había unido con los labios del Fullbuster. Siempre había deseado besar e incluso aunque fuera rozar aquellos labios, desde esa noche comenzó a adorar y desear demasiado los besos de Gray, poniéndose contenta al saber que sólo serían para ella, absolutamente para ella quien ya era oficialmente la novia del frío mago de Hielo: Gray Fullbuster.

Sonrió tímidamente y se dispuso a levantarse viendo en el suelo si había algo con que cubrirse, encontrando en la primera vista la camisa blanca del Fullbuster cerca de donde estaba ella. Dudaba si tomarla o no, pero como quería ver ya a su amado la tomo y se la puso abrochando únicamente dos botones del medio haciendo que se viera el nacimiento de sus pechos y su abdomen plano, noto que la camisa era bastante larga que justamente la cubría hasta los muslos solamente y sus manos eran cubiertas por las mangas.

Se dirigió al baño para buscar a Gray, tocó la puerta y no hubo respuesta, así que con toda la pena del mundo, se atrevió a entrar viendo que había algo de vapor por consecuencias del agua caliente. Encontrándose con la imagen del mago de hielo que estaba frente al lavabo viéndose en el espejo, una toalla blanca cubría de la cintura hacia abajo dejando expuesto su pecho fornido donde no podía faltar su típica cadena con dije, tenía un cepillo de dientes entre su boca y otra toalla más pequeña que estaba usando para secar su cabello.

Gray al sentir la presencia de Juvia, volteo a verla notando que estaba asomándose por el marco de la puerta con un leve sonrojo. Puso la toalla alrededor de su nuca y se quitó el cepillo de su boca. — Juvia, no te escuche entrar. — se acercó a la chica con las manos en la cintura. — ¿Dormiste bien?

La chica no dijo nada, sólo miraba lo atractivo que se veía Gray así, quien habría imaginado de que ella ahora era la novia de un chico apuesto como aquel mago de hielo.

— Oye Juvia. — su voz hizo que volviera a la realidad.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Estás bien? Te note algo ida.

— Lo siento Gray-sama. — controló su sonrojo. — Juvia cuando despertó vio que Gray-sama no estaba, así que vino para acá al escuchar ruidos.

— Oh lo siento, cuando desperté vi que aún seguías dormida y decidí tomar una ducha en lo que despertabas. — dijo mientras le sonreía un poco a la peliazul.

Juvia estaba muy avergonzada evitó la mirada hasta que el Fullbuster la tomo de sus mejillas y la beso haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y correspondiéndole llevando a sus brazos al cuello del Fullbuster. Se separaron y el mago de hielo hablo. — Hay un par de toallas extras, sería mejor que tú también tomaras un baño.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Juvia no lo molesta? — dijo avergonzada.

— Por supuesto que no, anda ve — le extendió a Juvia las toallas blancas y ella ingresó al pequeño cuarto que daba con la ducha.

Unos minutos después Juvia salió con su cuerpo cubierto por la toalla blanca mientras peinaba su cabello, pero lo que más se sorprendió fue que Gray estaba esperándola afuera en las mismas condiciones que ella. Y ahora que recordaba, pues no se había tardado mucho que digamos.

— Ya saliste, ven déjame ayudarte. — Gray la tomo de la mano para que la llevara frente al lavabo donde tomo un cepillo y comenzó a peinar los cabellos de la chica. — Por cierto ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? ¿Iremos al gremio o vamos por la ciudad?

— Juvia pensaba estar en el gremio un rato.

— De acuerdo, nos preparamos y te acompaño a Fairy Hills para que te cambies de ropa, recuerda que estamos ya en época invernal.

— Cierto. — sonrió la peliazul. — Está haciendo un poco mas de frio que antes.

La época de invierno había llegado a Magnolia, era el momento de usar las prendas gruesas ya que está época iba a ser un tanto larga.

— Además está haciendo un poco de frio. — dijo inconscientemente la maga de agua, sintiendo de repente que el Fullbuster la cargaba y rápidamente la llevaba a la cama donde comenzó a besarla y quitándole lentamente la toalla. — Espere… Gray-sama. — dijo sintiendo el cómo comenzaba a besar su cuello. — ¿Q-Que hace?

— Hay una manera para mantenerte caliente por unos minutos y es esta. — Gray sonrió picaronamente, dejando que sus manos hicieran el trabajo.

— ¡G-Gray-sama! — la chica se sonrojo bastante y comenzó a retorcerse de placer y eso no era lo único que haría el alquimista, al parecer la mañana se haría larga.

…

Juvia iba caminando hacia Fairy Hills algo sonrojada y mostrando una mirada de molestia, pero de vergüenza combinada mientras Gray iba junto a ella con una sonrisa algo picarona y con sus manos entrelazadas.

— ¿Qué pasa Juvia? — dijo bromeando mientras se le acercaba un poco más a la peliazul.

— No se haga el gracioso Gray-sama. — ella evito la mirada y siguió su andar, pero reservando un poco sus movimientos. — Las caderas de Juvia duelen… — dijo sin pensar provocando que Gray diera una carcajada. — ¡Gray-sama! N-No es gracioso, en seria Juvia esta…

Gray la beso tomando su mentón y hacer que guardara silencio, ella tardo bastante en corresponder, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, el pelinegro se separo.

— Anda vamos. — la jalo suavemente para que ambos llegaran poco a poco a Fairy Hills. La chica entro mientras Gray al esperaba afuera ya que no daban el acceso a los chicos de entrar, en los pasillos se encontró con Erza.

— Erza-san, buen día. — saludo sonriente la maga de agua.

— Juvia me preocupaste, no llegaste a dormir. — dijo mostrándose un poco preocupada.

— Juvia lo siente Erza-san, pero no pudo avisar que Juvia se quedaría con Gray-sama. — dijo inocentemente y de repente se encontró rodeada de las chicas.

— Así que con Gray ¿eh? — dijo Levy picaronamente.

— No hay nada como el amor. — Mirajane también intervino mientras una aura florar la rodeaba. — Que bonita pareja hacen.

— Al parecer Gray te quita el tiempo. — Evergreen también estaba de entrometida. — Que afortunada eres.

— Realmente me alegro que Gray y tu por fin son pareja. — sonrió Titania. — Al parecer lo que le dije hace tiempo dio frutos.

— ¿Erza-san? ¿Acaso hablaste con Gray-sama?

— Algo así, únicamente dije unas cuantas palabras y mira el resultado. Gray por fin ha aceptado tus sentimientos y eso es lo que más me alivia.

— Muchas gracias Erza-san. — Juvia estaba sonrojada y dio una reverencia.

— Bueno chicas, debemos ir al gremio ahora ¿no? — decía Lucy también presente. — Casi es hora de desayunar ¿no?

Todas asintieron y fueron por el pasillo mientras Juvia entraba a su habitación para escoger ropa que fuera adecuada para el clima, como esta ocasión no quería usar sus vestidos por el frio, opto únicamente por unos jeans, botas negras, blusa blanca y chaqueta marrón, también una boina que hiciera juego con la chaqueta. Se miro al espejo y decidió salir viendo que Gray la estaba esperando recargado en una de las paredes de la estructura.

— Juvia esta lista… Gray-sama. — la chica se mostro sonrojada y vio que el Fullbuster no dijo nada, únicamente la miraba de pies a cabeza. — ¿Gray-sama?

Gray miraba algo anonado a la peliazul, al parecer fue sabia decisión haber escuchado el pequeño consejo de Erza. Sonrió de manera discreta y le tomo la mano mientras llevaba una mano detrás de su nuca.

— ¿Pasa algo Gray-sama? — dijo la chica notando un poco nervioso al Alquimista.

— Y-Yo… pues… es que tú te… — dijo trabándose la lengua. — T-Te ves hermosa…

— ¿Gray-sama?

Inesperadamente Gray la beso tomándola de las mejillas para después separarse ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo. — No lo voy a repetir, vamos. — de nuevo la tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar mientras la chica se sonrojada y llevaba discretamente una mano a sus labios. Ella dio una risa pequeña y se colgó del brazo de Gray que la miro fijamente para después ambos ir al gremio.

Iban caminando notando como la nieve caída suavemente en forma de copos de nieve y decoraba hermosamente de blanco las calles de la ciudad de Magnolia, Juvia miraba con las mejillas rojas por causa del frio, se aferro sin querer a su novio quien inmediatamente noto un ligero temblor que provenía del cuerpo de la maga de agua.

— ¿Juvia? — vio que ella se aferraba mas a él mirando las calles de Magnolia, ambos se detuvieron en ese instante. — ¿Estás bien?

— S-Si, solo que el frio está calando a Juvia hasta los huesos. — dijo nerviosa mientras se separaba de Gray. — Juvia lamenta molestarlo Gray-sama. — bajo la mirada al ver la mirada del Fullbuster que no dejaba de verla.

Gray la tomo de las manos y las llevo a su boca para exhalar algo de aliento caliente tratando de calentar las manos delgadas de la pobre joven que pareciera que se estaba congelando y eso que venía bien abrigada para estas fechas. La chica miro boquiabierta y con una sonrisa adornada, el cómo Gray se preocupaba por ella sin demostrarlo tan abiertamente y sin palabras, una que otra acciones le daba a entender a la peliazul que ella era la persona más importante para Gray ahora.

— Gracias, Gray-sama. — lo abrazo fuertemente para después darle un beso de agradecimiento.

— Vamos. — el pelinegro le sonrió y ambos tomados de la mano, se dirigieron al gremio esperando los tantos comentarios de sus amigos.

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

* * *

Dedicado a ami amiga **Nana-chan** quien no he tenido noticias de ella por un largo tiempo, pero espero que este bien y le deseo lo mejor.

Nos veremos pronto.

Se despide: **xHinamoriKunx**, ahora **Lady Bernkastel**.


End file.
